havespellbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind the Scenes Shows
Every other week, except holidays, and where prohibited by law, Rudy and James crank out a non-scripted, unproduced, barely edited and improvisationally entertaining Behind the Scenes show (BTS for you HaveSpellerheads ) In these episodes, they typically interview cast members or ensemble players, they talk about the show, answer reader mail, beg for five-star reviews and subscribers, and give away huge spoilers. **SPOILER ALERT: No they don't. Listeners who send in questions often get answers directly from the show's ruling cabal on the air. When recording is being done, the Behind the Scenes show intro includes a non-sequitur of the featured cast member answering a reader-submitted Levels Question of the Week, asked of the guest as a way to keep them talking while the recording artist sets the levels on the microphones, and also designed to stump the guest and get them to make up various silly things. Guests on the BTS episodes have included (Now in Reverse Chronological Order for your viewing pleasure!) BTS QU - Released Sept 6, 2018 Announces that there will yet again be no new show this week, and that you should def check out the Demonplague (which you should), and promises that the final show(s) will be coming soon. All of these statements turn out to be cruel, cruel lies. BTS 49 - the Penultimate BTS? One has to wonder whether after two BTS episodes back to back this counts as a BTS or a BTE (Behind in the Editing). But it's still fun to listen to. Ray Fallon and Vegas Lancaster join James to talk about their favorite moments (so far) in the podcast. BTS 48 - The Return From GenCon Rudy and James go through what they did at GenCon2018 which was fun for all. Except for people waiting for the final episodes of HSWT. BTS 47 - More about the Demonplague Released in August 2018 BTS 46 - The End of All Things Rudy and James announce in this podcast that they will no longer be producing Have Spellbook, Will Travel. After nearly two years of regular work on it, the recording, editing and production schedule has become difficult to sustain. Both Rudy and James are doing a wide variety of paid, professional work in the RPG industry, and also they never liked any of you listeners anyway. They vow to finish the season, and although they come short of saying there will never be a reboot in the future, I don't get the sense that there will be a reboot in the future. BTS Special Outlining Session Aired on July 11, 2018, this featured Rudy and James talking through the outlining approach they use to collaboratively write the podcast you know and enjoy. Pick up some good co-writing tips here. There might be possible spoilers for future episides, the liner notes warn. But don't worry, you're about to learn that there won't be any future episodes. So there. BTS 45 - Running a Game for Newbs Rudy and James discuss what it's like to run an RPG game for new players, offering hints and tips to help aspiring game masters build their skills, and talking through some of their lessons learned from recent projects. Hint: Keep some of the gold for yourself, the players don't know to check ALL the orc's pockets! Broadcast Memorial Day weekend May 30, 2018. BTS 44 - The Behemoth! From April 11, 2018, Rudy and James talk about the origins of the Behemoth monster featured in Eps S2-9 & 10. They also announce some surprising things about the upcoming GenCon 2018! Tune in! BTS - Gen Con Special Putting this here though it's not an official BTS. Rudy and James are going to GenCon and provide this super useful guide to the con, with tips and tricks, inside info on how things work from having gone before. Listen to it before May 6, 2018 when the registration opens up, or listen to it any May to hear how it used to be! BTS 43 - The second BTS in a Row: Just sickness or developing trend? Rudy's illness has put editing behind, so Rudy and James discuss how to run your own mini-convention! No small feat, this can be a rewarding endeavor, and also a rewarding endeavour if you live in England. Tune in for some tips! BTS 42 - D&D Crossover BTS! The stars of Dames & Dragons join Rudy and James to talk about their podcast (part of the Don't Split the Podcast Network). Hilarity abounds, and you get to learn a little something about some new folks who have (and will) voiced roles on HSWT. BTS 41 - Beach Boys Strike Back! ' Rudy and James get down to business as they give you the business in BTS 41. Their main points: # If you love Table Top RPGs and D&D and this podcast and James Introcaso, you should totally go support The Demonplague - A 5E Campaign With Sandbox & Hexcrawl on Kickstarter! Which is co-written by James Introcaso and will feature a Twitch streamed campaign of the Level 1 to 20 adventure on the DSPN twitch stream run by none other than the aforementioned James Introcaso and featuring as a player character, the one and only Rudolph Egbert Basso, IV. # If you love Rudy Basso giving you the podcast business through your headphones, check him out on two recent episodes of Dames n Dragons where he plays a character with a do-it-yourself boob window. If you don't get this, you should really do yourself a favor and listen to Dames n Dragons. # If you love Rudy Basso even though HE doesn't think he puts enough stuff on Patreon, but you want to support the show, you should totally to to the Patreon site to support the show. Like Canadian doctors, Rudy has lowered the entry point for each of the offered tiers of support, and promises to provide more content, more bloopers, more operatic outtakes, and more value for your HSWT dollar. # If you don't want a free ticket to GenCon, you should totally NOT go to Twitter, tweet a link to the first episode of HSWT, featuring the hashtag #HSWTShow, and definitely do NOT throw some love @RudyBasso. If you do want a ticket, well, then do that stuff. # If you were born after the wiki author was already out of high school, and you don't know the 1964 Beach Boys hit "Fun Fun Fun", then you should totally check out this video, (particularly 0:37 to 0:40) which will make you say to yourself "Oh, yeah, I've heard that song before." Then James and Rudy made some really oblique comments about Season 2, presaging exciting things to come for those who care to follow the clues. Get given the business! Listen today! '''BTS 40 - BTS Hits Middle Age! ' BTS 40 finds Rudy and James talking about three main questions: # Where do I find people to play my RPG with? Suggestions abound to help even the most helpless and confused RPG enthusiast to find a new group. # Who does the HSWT creative team support, the Eagles or the Giants? Rudy and James support opposing teams with a huge amount of meh. # Is a long tubular sandwich called a Hoagie or a Sub? This one might take a while. '''BTS 39 - All About GenCon Rudy and James give listeners the insider track on going to Gen-Con. What's the housing lottery? How do you get your badge? What do you do when you get there? I shower a lot, is that okay? All your questions will be answered. Listen now, cause housing lottery starts this weekend. And I haven't seen a lot of cars to sleep in that have a shower. Did you only listen to this show after the housing lottery? Don't worry, there's plenty of floor space in James' hotel room! BTS 38 - You Should Go to the Wiki Seriously, you should check it out, if you've never been there. Yours truly, Rob Martin is featured. I'm the original author of some of the content on the 60 page wiki. The show hasn't even come out yet as of this writing, I'm writing about the future, from my past. Did I blow your mind? BTS 37 - The Recording Room Debut with Lyly Timmes A rare in person three way podcast. That didn't sound right... Three people, one mic... Nope, not better. Break out the recording blankets, Lyly Timmes is in the house!!... this isn't going well. Just listen. And then, enjoy this time capsule. This episode brought to you by Grapefruit Juice. "Avoid the scurvy. Drink Grapefruit Juice." BTS 36 - D&D Movie, you say? Rudy and James take this opportunity when Hollywood is scrapping all of its progress on a D&D Movie and rethinking the entire concept. Of course, you know what this means. They've heard Have Spellbook and are adapting it to film. Listen while Rudy and James wax cinematic about who would play whom, how the story would adapt when moving from the small speaker to the big screen. BTS 35 - Rich Howard is featured Rich Howard guest starred in HSWT's last episode as Ned the Shark. That's right. A shark. You'll remember him from his portrayal of Pa in It's Cold In Them Thar Hills. BTS 34 - Two people who sound kind of like Rudy and James discuss podcasting and microphones Well, listeners, it had to happen sometime. HSWT has gone and got all audio professional on us. BTS 33 marks the last podcast to be recorded on the old Blue Yeti USB mic which was given an unceremonious kick on the behind on the way out the door in BTS 34. As we can paraphrase from Isaiah 49:14, "But Blue Yeti USB Microphone said, "RUDY has forsaken me, And the Rudy has forgotten me." Rudy is instead using the Rode NT1-A, an XLR Condenser mic (so don't take it in the shower), undoubtedly with a foam pop filter, overhead mounting arm, vibration shock mount, a 2 channel XLR interface, directly into a preamp, mixing board, and then onto 4 track reel to reel. Rudy is also mastering the new Guns N Roses album, but that's a different podcast. They talk about podcasting tips, crush the dreams of the destitute podcasting enthusiast, drop some technical knowledge at podcasting college, and update us on why last week's episode was so short. Also if anyone wants a lightly used Blue Yeti USB Microphone, call Rudy. Works Great! BTS 33 - Rudy and James discuss pros and Cons BTS 33, the second episode in a row to disappointingly not feature any Vegas, was a short one where Rudy and James discuss their life as Cons. Sorry, I meant AT Cons. Rudy, James and the rest of their DSPN/HSWT Entourage (Vegas) visited Acadecon in Ohio and PAX Unplugged in Philadelphia during the past few weeks. They discuss the pluses and minuses (the Con joke ran its course in the last sentence), of each, concluding that RPG Academy's Acadecon was totally awesome, and worth going to even though it's in Ohio; and that PAX Unplugged had some really good ideas that they can totally make better next year with a little more focus on RPG rather than their traditional video-game and board game focus, and James will totally jump in and help them plan and run the whole Con next year, since he has all this free time. What's that? No? BTS 32 - Neal Powell is Featured BTS 32 features an interview with guest co-actor Neal Powell, famous for his own D&D podcasting antics. BTS 31 - What happens in Vegas, well... more Vegas What could possibly follow up Episode 0-2: Revenge of the Vegas, but more Vegas? BTS 30 - The New Season Begins! BTS 30 drops after the release of the first episode of Season 2! It features only Rudy and James with an audio teaser from Noel Shiri, guest voice from Episode S2-1. James and Rudy talk a little about the new season-long story arc structure, give examples from such classic TV favorites as Friends, Seinfeld, MacGuyver, The Rockford Files, Mayberry RFD, and many fewer. The first batch of Patreon... uh, ers is read out loud for the first time. No surprise, JK Rowling is not a big fan. BTS 29 - Have Patreon, Will Pander HaveSpellerheads take note! Are you tired of sitting around one of your mansion's pools thinking to yourself, 'Geez, I really should have the butler figure out something for me to do with all this filthy lucre I have laying around' ? If so, Rudy and James have news for you! They announce the newest way to fund your favorite radio play/podcast, via the D&D-sounding service: Patreon! Go to www.patreon.com/havespellbook. Pledge some dollars. Or some cents. Electrum pieces. Or Bitcoins. Or leave an encouraging message. They'll even take the always valuable 'thoughts and prayers'. Remember, listening to HaveSpellbook will always be totally free, even though it costs figuratively millions of dollars to produce for you ungrateful bastards. But feel under no pressure to contribute, even though that's what deadbeats do. Rudy and James are happy to contribute their own money to produce it and continue to feed their families on sous vide Ramen noodles up to 5 nights a week. I mean if you contribute, that would be great, but no pressure; I mean who needs medical care anyway? As James Introcaso says, "This is for you, niche nerds." BTS 28 - Gencon Pre-Show and Full Production Walk-through Rudy and James answer listener questions from Grandmaester of Castle Havespellerhead Mark G. Smith, walking through the entire production process for an episode of HSWT. The creative partners behind the show talk about story-kerneling, arc-forming, out-lining, wri-ting, edi-ting, show-running, talent-wrangling, sound-recording, recording-session-hosting, noise-combining, hair-pulling-out-editing, coffee-drinking, pub-lishing, deep-sighing, word-hyphening, and accolade-receiving. This is the last show before GenCon 2017, the 50th anniversary GenCon show. Rudy and James will host a Don't Split the Podcast Network Q&A on Thursday night of GenCon and then will be stalked to an eating and drinking establishment for post-panel festivities. Mead will flow. Blood will spill. Laughs will be heartily had. A good time will be had by all, and tales will be told of the grand time had for decades to come. BTS 27 - The End of Season 1 Rudy and James look back on a full season of BTS and HSWT during the past year plus. HSWT will be off until the end of October. The sounds of the crowd of pitchfork-carrying mobs gathering outside Rudy's home can be heard nearly immediately in the background. They bid a tearful farewell to the amazing cast, the guests, yours truly the Wiki author, and, most importantly, SquareSpace. Will they return? Will there be a plot twist? Will Rudy betray James in a way that nobody would ever suspect? Will Mark and Ray ever answer these questions live? Tune in in October to find out! BTS 26 - Vegas Lancaster Vegas Lancaster antagonizes Rudy Basso with the more-or-less constant encouragement of James Introcaso. He discusses his role as Aurox, now deceased (again). BTS 25 - Vin St. John Vin St. John is featured, May 31, 2017. Rudy and James speak with Vin St. John about college RAs, acting, Star Wars The Musical, and other things I didn't get to yet since I had a short commute this morning. But I'm guessing D&D. Bonus Havespellerhead trivia: One of Rudy Basso's favorite Sous-vide recipes is Coq au Vin St. John. Go ahead, look it up. Some venturing maidens take a break from promoting their Venture Maidens podcast and instead plug the Dames & Dragons podcast. You should check it out. BTS 24 - No guest, just news Rudy and James talk about the just completed Story Arc 6, tease a bit the upcoming "Season 1 Finale" Story Arc 7 excitement, and answer a reader question about which Cons they will attend this year. Spoiler alert: GenCon, and two others!! (I listened in the car) Also, Don't Split the Podcast Network is plugged, Venture Maidens is promoted, and Rudy shills for Game O'Clock, featuring -- you guessed it -- Rudy and Alex Basso. BTS 23 - Jen Fischer The silver-throated Jen Nelson Fischer is featured May 3, 2017. Jen voices Jennifer Strong in the podcast as well as other random ensemble parts. She loves romance novels, tending to the young 'uns, and not playing Dungeons & Dragons. The better singer of the Fischers, she has graced the podcast with her speaking voice, because Jennifer Strong would never come out as a multi-classing Bard... or would she? BTS 23 also represents the 52nd weekly show produced by Rudy and James, meaning the podcast has been on air for one year (plus that vacation week back around Thanksgiving). Congratulations to the cast and crew for this important milestone. Dragnet was only on the air for about 9 years, so you're 15% of the way there! BTS 22 - Matt Uhrich James and Rudy are joined by Matt Uhrich, California Resident, to discuss acting with a Mom Director, having zero experience with D&D, and voice over acting versus stage acting (a conversation we never get tired of). Also - book recommendations! BTS 21 - Caroline Collins She talks about being a Havespellerhead, her acting career, CJ, her love of all things nerdery, the Actual Play, and her fearlessness in employing accents. BTS BONUS Episodes! Q&A starring chief Havespellerhead Mark Smith and Ray Fallon speaking from the other side of the locked bathroom door. Oh and Rudy. And Alex shows up at some point. And a train. Mark and Ray answer questions from users and fans from 2016 and 2017, and debate the large questions of existence. This two-episode arc is also known as "Tacomin Live!!" These Behind the Scenes shows appeared on the break between Story Arc 5 and Story Arc 6, and didn't get numbers. Probably because of the Tacomin Effect. BTS 20 - Rudy and James. Again. Where they announce that they'll be taking a break from doing the show for a little while because life. BTS 19 - Bonnie MacDonald Bonnie MacDonald, muse, lifemate and abiding force in the life of one half of the show's producers is interviewed on her recent introduction to D&D, her life in the Belgian Congo, the charity work she does for drooling goblins, her views on the whole Antarctic exploration thing, and likely none of these things that I literally just made up since I haven't had to drive downtown in a while and haven't listened to the podcast yet. BTS 18 - Finally, Sarah Stryker ''' Fan favorite and last major character portrayer to appear, Sarah Stryker appears, thanks to Rudy. February 16, 2017 '''BTS 17 - Mark Smith Mark Smith is featured, standing in for Barack Obama who could neither be confirmed nor denied to be on the show. BTS 16 - Rudy and James discuss the new network BTS 15 - James Introcaso is featured BTS 14 - Rudy Basso Part II, The Revenge of Rudy BTS 13 - Andrew Timmes BTS 12 - Rudy Basso, Part I BTS 11 - Alex Basso, sort of. ''' Alex Basso, brother of Rudy and drummer of HaveSpellbook Halen, is featured. October 7, 2016 This second BTS in a row, due to scheduling abnormalities introduced by GenCon --- thanks Obama -- features brother and roommate of the creator of Have Spellbook, Alex Basso. Alphabetically, the pre-eminent Basso, Alex discusses his love of 4th Edition D&D, his hero-worship of brother Rudy, his lack of acting or performing experience and his new Amway distributorship. '''BTS 10 - Sean Curry Sean Curry is featured. September 28, 2016 Aha! An interview with the man behind Filigrin the Feared and other notable characters - Mr. Sean Curry! Listen in to hear about cheese rankings, MORE improv talk, and SANDWICHES (I know, you were thinking Indian food) Sean does not talk about his upcoming scripted radio drama, Filigrin the Feared and the Knights of Terror, appearing on a competing podcast network in the mind of Sean Curry. BTS 9 - Evie King Evie King is featured. September 14, 2016 Rudy and James sit down with Evie King, a noted world traveler and foodie who has stepped away from her busy life to join with the HSWT ensemble. Hear her talk about her superhero alter ego Smart Girl, growing up with a D&D Dad, and living in South Korea. BTS 8 - Lili Timmes Lili Timmes is featured. August 17, 2016 Tune in to this latest BTS episode with ensemble member and professional law practitioner Lili Timmes. Hear about her hatred of law school, MOOT COURT (!!!), and the frustration of being D&D-adjacent but not actually playing it (which will be remedied!). In this episode Lili Timmes, when asked, as all guests are asked, how listeners can contact her did not tell them the easiest method, which would be to break the law in some significant way in the jurisdiction where she works as a prosecutor. You will receive her fullest attention. BTS 7 - Liz So Liz is So featured. August 3, 2016 Rudy and James have a chat with Liz So, the voice behind Veena the Water Nymph and various other roles. They discuss forensics, the allure and fun in getting to play lots of different parts, and improv in D&D (again!). BTS 6 - Dave Breidenstine Dave Breidenstine is featured. July 20, 2016 Rudy and James interview Dave Breidenstine, one half of the writing/composing team behind the Clam Song and Thoven's Song from Episode 2-2. In addition to being a talented musician, Dave voices the Clam himself, along with a number of other memorable characters. Then we're joined by the other half of the team - John Fischer- to learn more about the song writing/composing process. An incredibly fascinating listen - enjoy! BTS 5 - Dan Keyser Dan Keyser is featured. July 6, 2016 The man behind Benicio Markanti - Dan Keyser - joins Rudy and James to discuss improv and role playing, how to come up with a neat and memorable character, and how using a character voice can help you get into the headspace of your PC. Also, of course, his background in D&D and acting BTS 4 - Vegas Lancaster All-Namer Vegas Lancaster is featured. June 22, 2016 Ensemble member Vegas Lancaster joins Rudy and James to discuss his various villainous roles, super powered vegetable TV Show Pilots, and why improv and D&D go together like chocolate and peanut butter. BTS 3 - John Fischer John Fischer is featured. June 8, 2016 Greetings and hello to you, listeners! Join Rudy, James, and actor/composer/DOCTOR John Fischer as they discuss Thoven Battlebeard, A Midsummer Night's Dream, and Half-Orc Monks! BTS 2 - Ray Fallon Ray Fallon is featured. May 25, 2016 It's that time again! Behind-the-scenes time! This episode we talk to Ray Fallon, who plays Andar Patrone, leader of Party 13. Listen in as James, Rudy, and Ray discuss Ray's thoughts on the show, Andar, and Dungeons and Dragons. BTS 1 - Rudy and James discuss the show Rudy Basso and James Introcaso selfishly feature themselves. May 11, 2016 In our first behind-the-scenes episode, James Introcaso and Rudy Basso introduce themselves and explain who they are and why they started this podcast. Hopefully you enjoy learning a bit more about the hosts of this journey! Category:Extra Broadcast